Air bag modules for motor vehicles are well known. Such modules include an inflator for discharging inflator gas and an air bag for inflation by the discharged gas from the inflator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,346 describes a module in which inflator gas is directed from the inflator to the air bag by way of a conduit having apertures at one end positioned inside the air bag for the discharge of the inflator gas into the air bag.